Many types of magnetic toys have been designed for children. There are devices to play games of chance as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,106, while others are designed to provide competition between two or more players as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,595 and 4,102,038. Other designs of educational or amusement devices employing magnets involve manipulation of the magnetic elements and in some instances provide visual effects. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,206; 4,295,832 and 2,961,796. Most of the devices described in these patents are relatively expensive to construct and often have little or no educational value.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a magnetic toy which is relatively inexpensive and simple to construct.
It is another object of this invention to provide a magnetic toy which involves the placement of individual magnetic elements having identifying indicia into engagement with sections of a toy cart frame having matching identifying indicia for the education and amusement of children.